


Will The Sun Ever Rise?

by tetya_masha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: Но взойдет ли когда-нибудь Солнце?
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Five Finger Death Punch - Will The Sun Ever Rise

— Стайлз, солнце, разомкни круг.  
Тео выглядит напуганным до усрачки. Тео выглядит так, будто сейчас у него на глазах вырежут всю его семью, а он ничего, ничего не может с этим сделать.

Не то, чтобы Стайлз выглядит лучше. Стайлз выглядит как человек, который не спал всю жизнь. Стайлз выглядит человек, который месяц сидел на солях. Резкие скулы уродуют черты лица, под глазами — не просто круги, черные омуты. Стилински задумчиво прикусывает губу.

Говорят, что аффект является бессознательным следствием какого-то психологически травмирующего события. Ты не можешь себя контролировать, действуя лишь на голых инстинктах. Мозг посылает сигналы твоему телу, но фиксировать и предотвратить их нет возможности. Организм решает все за тебя.

_Когда Тео впервые решает поговорить по душам, шериф на работе, а Стайлз встречает его с загадочной улыбкой на лице. Тео хищно раздувает ноздри и думает о том, что ему кажется. Не кажется — огромный зрачок окольцовывает каряя радужка, Стилински улыбается и покусывает губы._  
_— И где только достал, — качает головой Тео._  
_— Зато так мне не хочется съездить тебе по роже, — отвечает Стайлз непривычно ласковым голосом._  
_Тео думает, что пропал именно в этот момент. Провалился в Преисподнюю к чертям, которые долго его там ждали, разогревая котел._

— Стайлз, разомкни чертов круг, — цедит Рэйкен.  
Стилински равнодушно стоит рядом, окидывая его взглядом. Химера начинает рычать и биться о невидимую стену. 

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает. Бесполезно, Дитон хорошо его научил. Он ненадолго уходит на кухню и возвращается со стаканом виски. Делает глоток и смотрит на Тео, не мигая. Внутри — ноющая пустота. 

Помутнение в рассудке может быть вызвано чем угодно. Сильным эмоциональным стрессом, напряженной ситуацией, доведенной до критической точки, внезапным осознанием каких-то болезненных истин. Дальше организм, оглушенный психикой, решает действовать, и вот в этот момент ты окончательно теряешь себя. Ненадолго, но теряешь.

_Тео вдавливает его в стену и проводит носом по шее._  
_— Ты одуряюще пахнешь, — доверительно сообщает он._  
_Чужое дыхание проходится по оголенным нервам, внутри поднимается жаркая волна. Стайлз ненавидит собственное тело за то, что оно так безобразно его подставляет. Он шипит: “Отъебись”, но Тео затыкает ему рот поцелуем и все катится в бездну. Стайлз кусает Рэйкена за губу и чувствует пьянящий вкус крови. Вкусно._

— Стайлз, что бы не случилось, мы сможешь с этим разобраться. Просто выпусти меня, ладно? Мы сможем все обсудить, — еще раз пробует Тео.  
Стилински делает очередной глоток и продолжает молча наблюдать. 

Рэйкен выглядит как загнанный в угол зверь, которым он и является в данный момент. Он все так же пытается пробиться к своему человеку, потому, что иначе не может. Потому, что каким бы самовлюбленным мудаком он не был, Стайлз всегда для него играл первую, решающую роль.

Убийство в состоянии аффекта является одним из самых оспариваемых видов преступлений. Сложно доказать, что человек действительно не контролировал себя, что у него настолько слетели тормоза, чтобы решиться на отчаянный шаг. Ситуации бывают разные, но правопорядок сходится в одном — это все же убийство. Преднамеренное лишение жизни, пусть и не всегда подконтрольное. Пусть и ради самозащиты. 

_— Больно?_  
_— Очень, — усмехаясь, отвечает Стайлз._  
_— Какой же ты ебнутый, — восхищенно тянет Тео._  
_И когтями оставляет очередную кровавую метку на коже. Стайлз часто дышит, завороженно глядя на красные полосы. Облизывает губы и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Тео думает, что нельзя, сука, быть таким идеальным. Совершенным. Полностью подходящим._

— Не смей этого делать. Только не ты, только не со мной, — он просит, откровенно просит, и ему плевать на гордость, на эгоизм, на последствия, на все.

Стайлз впервые поднимает на него взгляд. Тео замолкает, в глазах — отчаянная решимость, смешанная с пониманием. Стайлз готов захлебнуться от этого коктейля эмоций, который ураганом проносится в чужой душе. Стилински качает головой и снова ненадолго выходит из комнаты.

Срыв всегда происходит внезапно. В какой-то момент ты обнаруживаешь себя с остервенением выбивающим дерьмо из другого человека. Понимаешь, что держишь в руках Пустынного Орла, а у твоего собеседника мозги вытекают из раздробленного черепа. Осознаешь, что двумя руками сжимаешь горло своей жены, ее глаза распахнуты, капилляры лопнули, а пульса уже нет. Осколки воспоминаний проворачиваются через кровавое марево, в голове — отвратительный дурман.

_Тео откровенно флиртует с Лидией. Самое смешное в этой ситуации то, что Стайлз знает, для кого паршивец разыгрывает свое представление. На лице — равнодушная маска, которая застыла, въелась под кожу, аж мышцы сводит. Стилински усмехается, но глаза не отводит. На следующий день он приходит в школу, насквозь пропахший Дереком, и теперь очередь Тео носить на лице равнодушную маску. Шальные искры в зеленых глаза с вкраплением серого гаснут. Стайлз сыто скалится._

Но что делать, если убийство не было вызвано состоянием аффекта? Что делать, если кто-то внутри настойчиво шептал тебе все это время, а ты был слишком глухим, чтобы понять, кому именно принадлежит вкрадчивый голос? Что если самый главный недруг самому себе — это ты, а состояние аффекта придумано трусами, которые боятся принимать ответственность за свои поступки?

Ноа Стилински умер два дня назад при загадочных обстоятельствах. Стайлз не помнил этот день, он очнулся в крепких руках Тео. Рэйкен чересчур заботливо гладил его по волосам и что-то горячечно шептал. В голове стоял гул, которого не было долгое, очень долгое время. Примерно с того момента, как они победили Ногицуне.

Стайлз возвращается в комнату, держа в руках глок. Тео на секунду затихает, а потом начинает сильнее биться о барьер. Он рычит, угрожает, что свернет Стилински шею, он откровенно не в себе. Вспышка проходит внезапно, как будто сели невидимые батарейки. 

Рэйкен оседает на колени, бросает на Стайлза затравленный взгляд и тихо просит:   
— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не надо.  
— Я люблю тебя, — на выдохе отвечает Стайлз и приставляет дуло к своему виску.

Ощущение, когда пуля расшибает тебе височную кость и превращает в кашу серое вещество, похоже на поцелуи Тео, замешанные на экстази. Лучшее, что случалось с ним в жизни.


	2. FATE

Five Finger Death Punch - F8

— Я устал, — вздохнув, говорит Стайлз.   
Тео отчетливо слышит: “Я не вывезу больше”. Невысказанная фраза висит в воздухе, давит, наполняет атмосферу безысходностью и мраком. Рэйкен, усмехаясь, подходит ближе. Стайлз сидит за столом вполоборота и смотрит в одну точку. Он никак не реагирует на постороннее присутствие, хотя — Тео уверен — Стайлз буквально кожей чувствует его приближение. 

Тео ничего не говорит. Он стоит рядом молча, наблюдает заходящиеся в треморе пальцы, сгорбленную спину и поджатые губы, которые Стилински без конца прикусывает. Они проходили это, кажется, тысячу раз.  
— Стайлз, — зовет Тео, и Стилински поворачивает голову.   
Сердце ухает куда-то вниз. Слезящиеся глаза, покрасневшая склера, зрачки, затапливающие радужку. 

Тео, признаться, тоже, устал. Они словно две части одного симбиоза, невероятного в своей ужасной симфонии. Их со Стайлзом однажды просто разорвет эта связь, оставив после себя только кровавые ошметки, которые не удастся собрать при помощи всей проклятой магии, сгустками собирающейся в этом ублюдочном городке. Им бы надо держаться друг от друга подальше, да только без толку. 

— Я не хочу тебя видеть, — продолжает Стайлз свою мысль, но Тео слышит только: “Сделай, блядь, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы мне стало легче”.  
Рэйкен знает: не станет. Стайлзу никогда не станет легче, он больной, сломанный, изуродованный окончательно и бесповоротно. Ненормальный. Долбанный мазохист, который раз за разом сует голову в пекло в призрачной надежде, что когда-нибудь да отпустит. 

— Иди ко мне, — голос охрипший, скрипучий, под стать состоянию Стилински.   
Стайлз отворачивается, раздраженно дернув плечом. До боли в груди знакомая картина, высеченная каленым железом где-то в мозгу. Каждый раз одно и то же. Стайлз трясущимися пальцами сжимает переносицу и делает тяжелый вздох. Тео ждет, ни на что, в общем-то, особо не надеясь. 

Когда-нибудь за недюжее терпение ему выпишут огромную премию. Он купит большой особняк где-нибудь в пригороде Нью-Йорка, заберет Стайлза с собой и просто уедет. Он ни за что не бросит его здесь, как бы ему ни выворачивало нутро наизнанку от всего происходящего. Тео не сможет отказаться, не сможет оставить на произвол судьбы, хотя ему, признаться честно, порой очень хочется. 

— Зачем ты пришел? — меняет тему Стайлз и вскидывает голову.   
Звучит ядовито, откровенно злобно, так, будто ему тут не рады, да только на самом деле дежурные вопросы подразумевают под собой дежурные ответы. В переводе с языка Стилински на общечеловеческий эта фраза означает: “Пожалуйста, не уходи. Не оставляй меня одного”. Тео может написать целый словарь подобных иносказаний. 

— Я соскучился, — отвечает Рэйкен простую и такую очевидную истину.   
Единственную допустимую в этой ситуации. Стайлз недоверчиво вскидывает брови, открывает рот, чтобы снова выдать что-то озлобленное, но не успевает. Тео заходит ему за спину и целует в затылок, с наслаждением вдыхая родной и самый любимый запах. Руками он обнимает Стайлза поперек груди и слышит сбившийся сердечный ритм. Стилински облегченно делает вдох и немного расслабляется.

Тео прекрасно знал, с самого начала, с кем он связывается. Но одно дело — знать, и совсем другое — проживать, чувствовать на своей шкуре. Это выматывает, одинаково стачивает их обоих. Рэйкен, на самом-то деле, ничуть не лучше Стайлза. Он тоже сует голову в пекло в призрачной надежде, что когда-нибудь все же полегчает. Что это просто такой период, который надо пройти и пережить. 

— И что с того? — задает Стайлз следующий вопрос.  
Тео кладет подбородок ему на макушку и думает о том, что Стайлз — словно та самая змея из псевдонаучных россказней. Гадюка, которая захлебывается собственным ядом, отравляя себя и всех вокруг. Рэйкен бы продал собственную душу, чтобы найти противоядие. Ему она все равно без надобности. “Я боюсь, что ты врешь”.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало легче.   
Искренность, только искренность, только то, что обнажает душу и ставит перед очевидным фактом. Стилински делает все, чтобы оттолкнуть Тео как можно дальше, но за этими поступками скрывается такая неприкрытая потребность, что где-то в груди каждый раз щемит от приступа болезненной нежности. 

Бесполезно отталкивать. Бесполезно щериться и не пускать за порог, злиться, пытаться разбить лицо до кровавых соплей. Ничего из списка не сработает. Тео все равно будет рвать жилы, продолжит отрывать куски собственной души и прикладывать их к чужим кровоточащим ранам. Просто потому, что ему так хочется. Просто потому, что он не видит другого выхода и другого пути для себя.

— Оставь меня в покое.   
Тео с глухим смешком разжимает кольцо рук, присаживается на корточки и резко разворачивает компьютерный стул. Стилински дергается, шипит, но затихает, стоит Тео взять его за руку и посмотреть прямо в глаза. Сердце Стайлза бьется о ребра так сильно, что нарастающий звук оглушает, мешает сосредоточиться и проанализировать ситуацию. 

— Поговори со мной? — просит Тео, ласково оглаживая чужие до невозможного горячие пальцы.   
И дело здесь не только в старом, как мир “мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили”. Дело в человеке, в том, какой он есть, со всеми своими достоинствами и недостатками. Не захочется никого другого, не будет даже мысли искать счастья на стороне, потому что никто и никогда не впишется в твою ебанутую систему прекрасного. 

Только один человек. Тот, который сейчас смотрит на тебя своими невероятно красивыми глазами, в которых отражается вся гребанная Вселенная. Тот, чью горячую ладонь ты сжимаешь и перед кем фактически стоишь на коленях. Все дороги в любом случае приведут сюда, но Тео даже не пытается сбежать. Он чувствует состояние Стайлза остро и ярко, и молится о том, чтобы хотя бы сегодня все же обошлось. И Небо, Небо его, кажется, слышит. Стайлз начинает говорить. 


	3. My Own Hell

Five Finger Death Punch - My Own Hell

— Нам надо расстаться, — говорит Стайлз, а Тео чувствует, что он не может сделать вдох.

“Я убью тебя, — думает Рэйкен, — я, блядь, вырву тебе хребет через ноздри, и ты захлебнешься собственной кровью, бессердечная ты тварь”.

— Надо, понимаешь? — Стайлз будто не ощущает, насколько сильно накалилась атмосфера в комнате.

“Я сверну твою поганую шею. Зарою тебя живьем около Неметона и буду наблюдать, как ты подыхаешь”.

— Ты слышишь меня?

Держать себя в руках трудно. Просто нереально. Кровь шумит в ушах, картинка искажается, контролировать обращение получается просто отвратительно.

— Ладно, — говорит Тео и уходит, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

Не через окно, как это было всегда. Тео уходит как обычный, блядь, человек. Безумно уставший и откровенно заебавшийся. Но человек.

Начинаем ломать известные сценарии прямо сейчас. Переворачивать привычную картину вещей вверх дном. Устраивать хаос и анархию в режиме реального времени. Ладно.

***

Стайлз выдыхает дым в окно и думает о том, что хочет сдохнуть.

Стайлз понятия не имеет, в какой именно момент его жизнь пошла наперекосяк, но сейчас этот поезд едет по расшатанным рельсам, стремительно набирая скорость и не думая останавливаться.

Поезд, в общем-то, разогнался до такого состояния, что остановить его просто невозможно. Тормоза отказали, механизмы вышли из строя, а машинист давно застрелился, предоставив пассажирам уникальную возможность выкручиваться из этого апогея самостоятельно.

Ответственность минимальная, каждый сам за себя, и упаси Боже выжить в этом адском путешествии.

Стайлз думает о том, что было бы намного проще, если бы случилось спонтанное возгорание и весь состав взлетел бы на воздух, разбросав вокруг кровавые ошметки пассажиров и мозги машиниста, который застрелился двумя минутами ранее.

Неуправляемая машина, чистая случайность и достойный финал.

Стайлз думает о том, что хочет сдохнуть. Повеситься, застрелиться, обожраться таблеток, вырезать на венах кровавый натюрморт и закончить, просто закончить все это.

Неделя, как они расстались с Тео.

Неделя, как Стайлз собственноручно вышиб себе мозги, пробил грудную клетку насквозь и подыхает на ебанном снегу.

Неуправляемый механизм, безответственный машинист и перепуганные пассажиры в огне.

Стайлз ненавидит зиму. Стайлз ненавидит себя, ненавидит Тео, ненавидит всю свою блядскую жизнь и долбанное Солнце, которое так безобразно слепит глаза.

Солнцу, в общем-то, абсолютно плевать, что именно там Стайлз ненавидит и почему он хочет сдохнуть. Солнце просто есть, оно восходит каждый день утром (сейчас, правда, не так рано, как это было буквально пару месяцев назад) и заходит каждый день вечером (опять же, не так поздно, как это было пару месяцев назад).

Солнце просто есть, оно существует, его абсолютно не тревожит все, что касается людей, жизни, Вселенной. У Солнца свое предназначение, своя роль в устройстве мироздания, и оно исправно выполняет отведенные ему функции.

Тео похож на Солнце.

Тео исправно ходит в школу, делает домашнее задание, отвечает на уроках, ходит на тренировки и бесконечно препирается с Айзеком.

Тео, блядь, просто живет дальше, улыбается, оставив все в прошлом, а Стайлз подыхает заживо.

Здорово. Потрясающе. Великолепно. Иначе быть просто не могло, на "иначе" Стайлз и не рассчитывал.

Он сделал все правильно. Он сделал все так, чтобы лучше было им обоим, чтобы они могли наладить собственные жизни, а не отравлять друг друга своим присутствием и не впрыскивать в вены яд при каждой удобной возможности.

Стайлз все сделал правильно. Стайлз хочет сдохнуть.

***

Теодор Рэйкен как гребанное Солнце, без которого вся жизнь превращается в сплошной поток мрака и безысходности.

Воздух, которым Стайлз дышит.

Его вечный двигатель, без которого дальнейшее существование уже не имеет смысла. Про жизнь речи даже не идет. Это именно существование, мало напоминающее жизнь в привычной ее вариации.

Стайлз открывает глаза с утра и единственное, что он может сделать, что он в состоянии сделать — это пытаться дышать. Пытаться сфокусировать взгляд на предметах в комнате, даже если картинка расплывается. Пытаться пошевелить пальцем, рукой, ногой, чем угодно.

“Пытаться” — ключевое слово.

Иногда попытки успешны, но чаще — нет.

Варианта развития событий два. При успешной попытке начать новый день Стайлз действует на автомате. Он на автомате ходит в школу, на автомате присутствует на тренировках, готовит ужин отцу, слушает болтовню Скотта, иногда вставляя свои комментарии. Он занимается бытовыми делами по дому и вечером ложится спать.

Чтобы следующим утром снова попытаться открыть глаза и существовать дальше.

Если попытка неудачная, то Стайлз прогнозирует уже заранее проигранную войну, и ничего не делает. Он лежит, смотрит в потолок и дышит. Думает, много думает, вспоминает.

Воспоминания кажутся блеклыми, но они все безумно дороги сердцу, и Стайлз просто радуется, что память все же в состоянии воспроизводить эти моменты, пусть и достаточно бледно.

Стайлз благодарит Бога за то, что у отца постоянная загруженность на работе, и шериф просто не успевает следить за состоянием сына. Потому что от чужой заботы станет только хуже, даже если человек будет действовать от всего сердца и искренне.

Стайлз не сможет объяснить, а шериф не сможет понять. Все просто.

Для Стайлза уготовано всего одно гребанное Солнце во всем мироздании, и это — аксиома его жизни.

Она не поддастся коррекции, не смоется со временем и никогда не уйдет в тень.

Солнце разгоняет тени. Солнце светит ярко, безобразно ослепляя глаза.

***

Это нужно пережить. Нужно пройти эту дорогу, перебороть себя, падать и снова подниматься. Идти, пока есть силы, ползти, когда силы заканчиваются, но останавливаться нельзя.

Никогда. Ни за что. Надо идти, надо что-то делать, надо бежать из этого мрачного царства безысходности и тоски.

Две недели, как они расстались с Тео.

Две недели Ада наяву, огненной Геенны и развернувшейся земли у ног. Если жизнь на Земле называется Раем, то Стайлз горит в Раю заживо на протяжении двух недель.

А кажется, что вечность.

Стайлз собирается в школу, смотрит на себя в зеркало и тяжело вздыхает. В отражении на него смотрит спидозник, наркоман и больной сифилисом одновременно. Это очень стремно. Это очень палевно.

Вставать и идти. Падать, вставать и идти. Снова падать, снова вставать и снова идти.

До тех пор, пока в отражении на него не посмотрит снова он сам. Пока не появятся силы сделать чуть больше, чем бессмысленно расходовать кислород. До тех пор, пока не станет легче.

Спойлер: легче не станет.

***

Или все-таки станет?

В одно пасмурное утро Стайлз понимает, что, в общем-то, жизнь идет своим чередом. Он до сих пор дышит, он может открывать глаза по утрам и действовать. Пусть и на автомате, но все же действовать.

Писать сочинения. Искать информацию в сети для докладов. Убираться дома, заботиться об отце и разговаривать со Скоттом по телефону. Общаться с Лидией и игнорировать присутствие Тео.

Последнее — его воистину невероятное достижение.

Сердце не отбивает барабанный ритм на ребрах каждый раз, как взгляд цепляется за знакомую фигуру. Руки не дрожат, мысли не путаются, воздуха хватает в легких. Память не подбрасывает картинки их прошлого, в голове не стоит отвратительный туман.

Стайлзу, просто-напросто, плевать. Он все сделал правильно, и, видимо, это был такой период, который следовало просто пережить.

Равнодушие, безразличие, снова равнодушие. Сферический куб, квадрат, вакуум. Уравнение, где чувства изначально были лишней переменной, неправильным корнем из икс.

Поменять местами. Вычеркнуть, разделить, убрать. Ввести новые переменные, новые значения, бесконечное множество значений. Извлечь правильный корень и отформатировать данные.

Вместо яда загнать в вены похуизм. Перестать страдать, начать улыбаться через силу. Открывать по утрам глаза, вставать и делать обычные, рядовые дела.

Симулировать. Симулировать до тех пор, пока не начнешь верить в происходящее.

Ошибки, неправильные данные, устранение ошибок. Поиск обходных путей. Просчет вариантов. Планирование, обзор картины целиком.

Новая переменная, новые данные, новое уравнение. Правильный корень из икс.

Солнце больше не слепит глаза. Через три недели Солнце затянуло тучами, и оно не показывается больше.

Это не облегчение. Это равнодушие, безразличие, сферический куб в вакууме. Правильный корень из икс.

***

Из зеркала на него по-прежнему смотрит спидозник, больной сифилисом, туберкулезом, раком и сидящий на героине двадцать четыре на семь.

Его новое лицо, новая константа и больше никаких переменных.

Не сейчас. Не в этот период жизни. Никогда больше.

Стайлз не чувствует себя живым. Мертвым он себя тоже не чувствует, и это, наверное, все же достижение. Дни идут своим чередом, но теперь он не горит в Раю заживо. Может, и горит, но безразличие прекрасно лечит пузырящиеся раны от ожогов.

Внутренняя плотина, возводимая внутри в течение месяца, не протекает. Она сдерживает его душевное равновесие, и ее навряд ли прорвет. Чтобы была отдача, нужен первоначальный импульс, который взбаламутит загнанные на ту сторону эмоции и вызовет мощную волну.

Импульсу неоткуда взяться. Солнце больше не светит, Солнцу плевать на его существование, и такой расклад устраивает Стайлза полностью.

Плотине внутри нужна особая подпитка, и Стайлз не чурается ее доставать. Это лучше, чем чувствовать. Это лучше, чем жить. Лучше, чем существовать. Порошки и таблетки действуют определенное время, вызывают определенную реакцию, и это — прекрасный вариант, чтобы контролировать свое состояние.

Стайлзу не плохо. Стайлзу не хорошо. Стайлзу никак. Лучшее, что случалось с ним в жизни. Идеальное, правильное, такое, какое и должно быть.

У Тео все хорошо. У Тео ничего не поменялось, ничего не треснуло, ничего не пошло по пизде. Тео остался таким же, каким и был. До встречи со Стайлзом. До начала всего этого пиздеца, которому нужно, просто нужно было положить конец.

Потому что Тео заслуживает большего. Тео заслуживает чего-то светлого, здорового, подходящего именно ему. Чего-то более прекрасного и целого. У каждого Солнца должна быть своя Луна.

Стайлз не тянет на Луну. Стайлз тянет на разломанный астероид, который холодным камнем крутится где-то на своей орбите, не достойный того, чтобы быть приближенным к любой из планет.

Незначительный кусок спрессованной пыли в Мироздании.

***

Стайлз сидит в своей комнате, курит и улыбается. Улыбается так, что лицевые мышцы сводит, зубы скрипят, а челюсти просто не в состоянии разжаться. Экран монитора кажется очень ярким, кровь, вытекающая из взрезанной вертикальной раны на запястье, приковывает его взгляд.

Если возвести корень из икса в куб, при этом умножив его на бесконечность из нуля, какое уравнение мы получим? Может быть, тогда Солнце упадет на Землю? Может, врата Ада действительно давно открыты и все мы здесь просто — результат чьего-то злого умысла и мерзкого эксперимента? Можно ли запечатать солнечные лучи в кристаллы и продавать их на черном рынке за космические деньги?

Тысячи километров, тысячи людей, тысячи мыслей и одна-единственная плотина, которая все еще держится. Плотина красная, как кровь, бессмысленная и завораживающая одновременно, она сожрет его как пассажиров того самого поезда, и...

— Стайлз.

Снег белый, как туман, а у ангелов в поезде голос Тео и множество миров сплетаются в единое целое, чтобы вычленить нужное уравнение, найти правильный корень из икса и понять, что же делать, если Солнце давно утонуло в кровавой воде.

— Боже.

На него смотрят зеленые глаза с вкраплением серого, и при выстреле из ружья главное — не бояться отдачи, ведь плечо будет болеть в любом случае, но приклад всегда можно упереть в пол, а снег всегда будет мертвецки холодный.

— Стайлз, ты меня слышишь?

При правильном рассмотрении ошметки чужой плоти не кажутся такими пугающими, только если это — не твое собственное тело. Тогда нужно просто не бояться спрессованной пыли из Космоса и продолжать двигаться в нужном направлении.

Боль прошивает кисть внезапно, Стайлзу кажется, что он окончательно лишился руки. Картинка перед глазами все еще размытая, барабанные перепонки взрываются от рыка, который слышится как сквозь толщу воды, но слышится.

Реальность играет с ним злую шутку.

Его резко встряхивают, поднимают на ноги, как тряпичную куклу, и за горло впечатывают в стену, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Стайлз продолжает улыбаться, но в какой-то момент воздуха все же не хватает, и ему приходится делать вдох.

Вдохнуть не получается, получается только просипеть что-то нечленораздельное и попытаться вдохнуть еще раз. Хватка на горле слабеет, искажение пространства становится минимальным, и воздух, такой необходимый сейчас, попадает в легкие.

Реальность трескается, взрывается осколками и тут же начинает блекнуть. Стайлз чувствует правую кисть, которую бережно оглаживают чужие теплые пальцы. Он дергается, вырывает руку и недоверчиво смотрит на то, как порез затягивается.

И плотину прорывает.

Стайлз целует Тео сам, целует так, будто хочет сожрать ему душу, гланды и трахею в придачу. Тео прижимает его к себе так сильно, что, кажется, ребра сейчас просто треснут, будучи не в состоянии выдержать охуевшее давление.

Тео отстраняется, сдавливает ему правую руку, размазывая кровь по зажившей коже, и смотрит прямо в глаза.

У Тео в зрачках отражается весь ебанный Космос, а в радужке — вся в мире космическая пыль. Серые крупицы в бесконечном множестве зеленого марева. Правильный корень из икса, самая постоянная переменная.

— Сделаешь так еще раз, я тебе шею сверну, ты меня понимаешь?

Стайлз кивает.

Он ничего не понимает. Он не хочет ничего понимать, он хочет чувствовать палящие лучи Солнца и знать, что все это не мираж. Он ощущает себя машинистом, который вышиб себе мозги и теперь находится где-то на пересечении двух миров.

Ада и Рая.

Тео сжимает двумя пальцами его скулы, заставляет запрокинуть голову, продолжая сдавливать запястье. Больно. Идеально. Так, как и должно быть. Стайлз тонет в Космосе напротив и думает о том, что он сейчас, нахрен, сгорит.

— Ты не понял ни слова, верно?

Стайлз кивает.

Тео со вздохом отпускает его лицо, разжимает хватку на правом запястье и прижимает Стайлза к себе двумя руками. Стайлз зарывается носом в изгиб шеи, вдыхает чужой запах и осознает, что он упустил что-то важное.

Упустил когда-то давно, кажется, в прошлой жизни.

Что-то невероятно значимое.

Стайлз не может понять, что именно, и продолжает думать об этом, когда Тео шепчет ему куда-то в висок, еле слышно:  
— Я безумно, безумно скучал.


End file.
